Blood Ravens
Blood Ravens are a Space Marine Chapter that was created for Dawn of War and subsequently included in official Warhammer 40,000 source materials as well. They are featured in every game of the series except for Winter Assault (which doesn't include a fully playable Space Marine faction). The Blood Ravens Chapter is best known for hoarding information and its large concentration of Librarians. Otherwise they are quite standard in composition. Their history is, uniquely, mostly unknown. Characteristics The Blood Ravens are a relatively generic Chapter. They are organized according to the Codex Astartes standard, although they have an unusually large number of Librarians. This high frequency of psykers has resulted in increased testing of the Blood Ravens genetic material that is submitted to the Adeptus Mechanicus, but they are considered genetically stable. There is a minor mutation in the stage 6 implant (the catalepsian node, a brain implant controlling the Marine's circadian rhythm and sleep functions) of Blood Ravens that results in eidetic memory and inability to experience REM sleep. History The history of the Chapter is, surprisingly, largely unknown. The Blood Ravens have lost knowledge of their founding Chapter, Legion, and Primarch, who they can only refer to as "the Unknown Primarch". With the weight Space Marines seem to place on their lineage, this is probably stranger than all inhabitants of a town forgetting which country they're from. The fact, then, implies that their origin must be purposefully buried, which in turn suggests it must be unpleasant. Early history Early stories of uncertain authenticity mention four great heroes and leaders of the Chapter. One who has been named was Alexian, whose name is found on many wargear items in Dawn of War games. The first recorder leader, however, was Azariah Vidya, the first Blood Raven known to have combined the roles of Chapter Master and Chief Librarian. Azariah was an exceptional Psyker who was serving as Master of the Librarium during a campaign which saw both the Chapter Master and the Master of Sanctity dead, with the Chapter suffering heavy casualties. Azariah rose to leadership and saved the Chapter from the brink of extinction. The victories he achieved by meticulous study of his enemies started the Chapter's obsession on gathering and guarding information. Azariah is since honored as the "Great Father" of the Chapter. The purge of Cyrene Tartarus campaign The Dark Crusade The Aurelian Crusade Speculation Excerpts Legendary Blood Ravens :From Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II Chapter histories speak of the "Great Father" Azariah Vidya, first Blood Raven to combine the roles of Chapter Master and Chief Librarian. No official records exist of any leaders before him. Apocryphal stories recur, however, about four great Blood Ravens who led the Chapter at an even earlier date. One is Alexian, the mightiest warrior in the chapter's history. Some say Alexian and Azariah are one and the same, and that their legends are simply mixed together by the millennia. Suspicions Continue to Grow :From Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II During the Dark Crusade the Blood Ravens annihilated an entire regiment of the Imperial Guard for refusing to abandon their mission on Kronus, a world the Blood Ravens had unilaterally quarantined. The reasons for the quarantine were never fully explained, and some called the annihilation of the Imperial regiment outright treason. This, combined with the Blood Ravens' mysterious past, has caused some elements of the Imperial government to view the Blood Ravens with suspicion. The commanding officer of the Kronus expedition was Davian Thule. Known members * Alexian, an ancient hero * Azariah Vidya, the Great Father, the first recorded Chapter Master and Chief Librarian * Azariah Kyras, Chapter Master and Chief Librarian * Apollo Diomedes, Captain of the Honor Guard, former Captain of the 1st Company * Gabriel Angelos, Captain of the 3rd Company * Davian Thule, Captain of the 4th and 5th Companies, later a Dreadnought in the 4th Company * Indrick Boreale, Captain of a mixed force, killed during the Kaurava campaign * Aramus, Force Commander of the Aurelian Crusade, later Captain of the 4th Company * Mikelus, Reclusiarch, killed during the Kronus campaign * Isador Akios, a Librarian of the 3rd Company, killed during the Tartarus campaign * Jonah Orion, a Librarian of the 3rd Company * Martellus, a Techmarine * Galan, an Apothecary of the 5th Company, later the Honor Guard * Gordian, an Apothecary * Avitus, a Sergeant of the 4th Company * Tarkus, a Sergeant of the 4th Company * Thaddeus, a Sergeant of the 4th Company * Cyrus, a Sergeant of the 10th Company External Links * Blood Ravens – Lexicanum References * McNeill, Graham. "Index Astartes: Knowledge Is Power – The Blood Ravens Space Marines Chapter", White Dwarf 305. Nottingham: Games Workshop, 2005. Category:Space Marine Chapters